


Is it true?

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Damian gets confused, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, Love is complicated, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poor Dick, Roy outs Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: “Grayson!”“Whats up little D?”“Harper said that you are in with love Todd!”"Um, yeah, Roy is right -" And also so dead when I get my hands on him “-but Damian, you do know that men can love another man, right?““Like how you proclaim to love me? Right?""NO!"In which Dick Grayson has to try and explain a ten-year-old Damian Wayne about love.It goes about as well as you imagine...





	Is it true?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so another fic in my mini series, which is turning out to be less mini than originally thought. You guys loved the last one, reverse age batfam with Talon Dick. Well, I have an idea about a sad Talon Dick fic. Like I'm a sucker for a happy ending but this next one (if I don't get distracted *looks at the fmp fic*) will be sad with an open ending in which you can decide what happens next or whatever. 
> 
> This fic hasn't been beta read because I've already bogged down my poor beta with one fic never mind whatever else spews out of my mind on a daily basis, so yeah, just a warning. 
> 
> I tagged it as a Jaydick fic but Jason is only like mentioned in it a couple of times he doesn't actually appear, sorry guys! 
> 
> But yeah enjoy the fic!!!

It was a nice day so Dick and Roy had decided to catch up with each other since they hadn’t been able to do so for a while due to work, family and well their nightly activities. There was barely enough time for either of them to catch any Z's, never mind hanging out.

Roy, unfortunately, couldn’t get anyone to watch Lian and Damian was technically still in trouble for the stunt he pulled the other day while out on patrol.

So Robin was grounded, well kind of, more under constants adult supervision than anything, because every other time before when he was grounded, Damian, had simply slipped away with the help of his assassin training, and most of the time ended up doing something worse than the incident that had got him grounded for in the first place! And God help them if they benched him from being Robin, the kid was even worse! Meaning Bruce was making him stay with Dick so that his eldest could keep an eye on current Robin until he was deemed trustworthy again and his punishment was finished.

So alas Damian had joined them as well, _reluctantly_.

With that in mind they decided to go to the park, that way, they chat while the kids played in the park. It hadn’t worked. Lian, who hadn’t seen Dick in a while, decided that she wanted to play with her Uncle, and wow, did that little girl have a lot of energy, or maybe Dick was just getting old. Meanwhile, Damian demand that Roy spar with him, Dick had sighed ready to defuse the situation but then Roy agreed but only on the condition that it was nothing serious, it got even more surprising was that Damian agreed to the rules!

Both Roy and Dick had brought some food with them, so the four had a little picnic around lunchtime, much to Damian disdain, before going back to the park. Well, Roy, Damian, and Lian did, Dick decided to rest a little under the shade from the tree, it was Roy’s turn to push Lian on the swings anyway, and Damian was perched on top of the climbing frame with his drawing pad and pencil out, sketching away. Meaning this was the perfect chance to get up on his sleep since most of last night was taken up by a certain Hood.

Or so Dick had thought…

“Grayson!” Damian shouted as he marched his way to his older brother and partner.

Dick hearing Damian shout his name sat up from under the tree, his brotherly instincts kicking in as he instantly looked over his younger brother to make sure he wasn't hurt. Satisfied, Damian was physically uninjured, well as far as Dick could see anyway. In fact, he seemed to look more confused than hurt, causing Dick to raise an eyebrow, intrigued.

“Whats up little D?”

“Harper said that you are in with love Todd!” Damian stated crossing his arms unhappily, Dick’s eyes widened.

_Oh, shit._

Had he just been ousted by Roy?!

REALLY?!

In the back of his mind, he knew it was a bad idea to leave Damian alone with Roy, at least not without him in ear shot, the man knew too many of Dicks secrets and the first Robin should have known that Roy would have used this opportunity to spill one.

Especially _that_ one.

To Damian of all people!

Roy, however, was only getting his own back from the last time Dick had gone round to his, Roy had to quickly go do some shopping because they’d ran out of milk and by the time he’d got back Dick had taught Lian how to completely and utterly win every argument with Roy, a.k.a tears and pouting. It worked and Roy had to go back out to the shops and get her some sweets and a new toy, _oh,_ the archer hadn’t been impressed. So he knew Roy was going was going to get his own back eventually, however, Dick hadn't imagined it quite like this…

Really Dick had planned on telling Damian, and the rest of the family, _eventually_ , he was just waiting for the right moment and yes, he did love Jason, the two have been in a secret relationship, or not so secret anymore (thanks, Roy) for the last couple of years. They had managed somehow to keep anyone in the family from knowing, even if there had been a few close calls. Then again, he was sure Bruce knew, he was Batman after all and Batman knew everything, especially when it involves his sons, but he either had decided to keep quiet and maybe even approved of them or he was waiting, planning and plotting the lecture of the lifetime.

Dick flushed, unsure how exactly he was supposed to explain this to a ten-year-old, but not just any ten-year-old, this one just happened to be Damian Wayne!

"Um, yeah, Roy is right -" _And also so dead when I get my hands on him_ “-but Damian, you do know that men can love another man right?“

Damian blinked and nodded slowly “Like how you proclaim to love me? Right?"

_"NO!"_

Damian’s eyes to widened slight in as if in hurt before, they narrowed sharply "So you don't love me as you claim to do?”

"Yes! I do love you, Damian, of course, I do!" Dick exclaimed, he’d worked so hard to get Damian to where he was today, they were not going to backtrack now because of Roy and his stupid big mouth!

For crying out loud this was Bruce’s job, not his!

Damian scoffed "So you are not a man, Grayson?”

"I am definitely a man.”

"So you saying I am not a man?” Damian accused a frown forming on his face, Dick tried not to laugh, because it would only make the situation worse.

"No you're a male too, maybe not a man yet, Damian, but you are a boy.”

"So why don't you love me in the way of men loving men, if we are both males?"

Dick sighed and they were back to where they had started!

"I love you as a brother Damian. It's different to a man loving another man.”

"So you love me as a brother?"

"Yes." Dick nearly gave a sigh of relief, they were getting somewhere “It's just a different type of love."

“But Todd is family,” Damian stated. “And you love him, like you say, in a way that a man that loves another man does, but you don’t love me like that even though I am the same gender.”

Or not…

“Ah, well, um, you see-“ Dick was unsure of how to put this without Damian taking it the wrong way again, moments like these reminded Dick that despite how he might act or speak, Damian was still only ten-years-old. "-with me and Jason is like, um, how to put this, well it's like a mother loving a father.”

Damian stared “Mother says she loves father and she has tried on multiple occasions to either kill, capture or father.“

Okay, so maybe not the best example.

This definitely wasn’t how he imagined the conversation to go! He thought that Damian was going to start shouting about how he couldn’t possibly go out with Jason but no, this, _this was somehow worse._

Damian’s eyes narrowed again and he took a step backward "So when a man loves a man, it’s like my mother's love for father. So that means Todd has it out for you, will try and kidnap and harm you.”

"Wait, what?!" Dick exclaimed, jumping up onto his feet. How the hell had he come to that conclusion?! "No, it's nothing like that Damian! Jason isn’t going to hurt me!”

“But he might,“ Damian replied, crossing his arms, “If I follow the example that you gave me then, there is a high possibility that he’ll do something like mother does to father.”

This _so_ wasn’t going to plan!  

“ _I will not allow it.”_

Well damn.

"Damian, listen to me okay?” Dick said placing a reassuring hand on Damian’s shoulder, which he relaxed into, still a little tense but it helped at least “Jason isn’t going to hurt, kidnap me or take me away from you. I love you, I really do with all my heart Damian, don’t you ever forget that. With Jason, it’s a different love, not a bad different, just different, but it doesn’t mean I’ll love you any less when what I did before I was with Jay okay?”

"Okay." Damian nodded still not looking all that convinced, he might have to drop Jason a text warning him that he might get a “visit” from Damian sometime in the immediate future and that he’ll explain later, just don’t rile the youngest Wayne up because he’ll most likely be armed.

"Now, I’m still a little hungry, so why don’t you go and get Roy to go buy us all some ice cream?” Dick asked gesturing to the Harper family with his hand, it looked like Lian was having fun and Roy was on the edge of collapsing “And I’ll play with Lian, I’m sure Roy could use the break.”

Damian scoffed, “As long as I get to pick, my ice cream, I will not have my ice cream flavor be decided by an archer!”

Dick smiled and ruffled Damian’s hair affectionately which was quickly but fondly knocked away, “Wouldn’t expect any less Little D,”  

The two walked up to the park, side by side, with Damian much more calmer and composed than before.

“Harper!" Damian called loud and demanding, “You are to come with me and buy us all ice cream, I will not, however, let you pick mine, nor Grayson’s for that matter, as your taste is probably as terrible as your skills.

Roy blinked, “Say what?”

Dick chuckled, “I’d just go with it Roy, it’ll be easier in the long run.” Which got him a glare from current Robin which he ignored, “You go, I’ll watch Lian.”

“YES! This means I get ice cream and Uncle Dick pushing me on the swings again!” Lian exclaimed happily running over to Dick and pulling his sleeve to get him to follow him “Uncle Dick is the best!”

“I thought I was the best…” Roy muttered dejectedly also still not on board with the idea of being the servant who had to fetch the ice cream, however, he gave in rather quickly, due to the fact he could feel Damian glaring at him, it almost as if the kid was daring him to argue. Well, he could always do with a little break anyway, “Okay brat, let’s go get some ice cream but you better not pick the most expensive monastery they have.”

“-TT-, you are not influencing my dessert choices in any way, shape or form, Harper, I will pick whichever one I wish.”

“Great…” Roy mumbled sulkily, “I’ll be bankrupted by a Wayne of all people.”

Dick grinned “Get me one with sprinkles little D!”

“Absolutely not Grayson!”

Dick watched as the two walked away, by the looks of it Roy was trying to make light conversation with Damian who wasn’t having it and keep blowing him off. However, Dick’s attention was caught by the tug on his sleeve, he smiled down at the little girl as she leads him back towards the swings. She slid onto the seat, gripping the bars as Dick started pushing her gently on the swing.

"Hey, Uncle Dick.”

"Yes, Lian?”

“Damian looked upset earlier.” Lian said looking concerned, “Is he okay?”

Dick gave her a comforting smile. “Damian is fine, Lian, he just took something that was said the wrong way and got a little scared and upset, but he's okay now."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Dick said with a smile, he knew that Damian didn’t really understand and it’d take a bit more explanation than the one he gave but he’d leave that up to Bruce.

"What were you talking about?" Lian questioned, happily swinging her legs as Dick continue to push her.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, love,” Dick said thinking about the conversation with Damian when a wicked thought crossed his mind and he grinned and he carefully slowed the swing to a stop. "Hey, Lian…”

* * *

 

Later that night Roy was planning on spending a relaxing night with a beer or two. He’d already put Lian to bed, it had been easy for once since the young girl had been quite exhausted after their day with Dick and Damian, in all honesty, Roy was shattered himself, he didn’t know how Dick did it, especially with Damian, the kid was a handful! He knew that they’d both be gearing up for patrol right about now. But besides the tiredness, Roy was feeling quite smug, even after he had to buy all the ice cream, he was sure that Damian would have confronted Dick by now, if not earlier, about his relationship with Jason. He would have loved to see how Dick reacts to that!

Take that Grayson!

He was sat, slouched on his sofa, beer in hand, flicking through the channels, hoping to find some X rated film, ah, Kill Bill will do-

“Daddy?”

Roy jumped, hand already moving towards knife strapped to his thigh and turned around to spot his daughter stood at the side of the sofa, rubbing her eyes looking up at him, sleepily. “Lian! Sweetie, you scared me! You know you can't just sneak up on me like that…"

"I'm sorry daddy…” Lian looked down, expression sad and apologetic, Roy would have thought it was genuine but he knew better, the kid was quite the actor, she learned from the best, he blames Dick.

"It's okay Lian.” He said with a sigh and swept her up onto his lap and she instantly snuggled into him. "What's the matter anyway? You know it's past your bedtime."

Lian yawned as if to his prove the point "I know but there is something on my mind."

Roy blinked, "What is it, princess? I'm sure whatever it is I can help."

He wondered what on earth was the matter, maybe Damian had done something that she’d seen, the kid did tend to do and say things that normal children his age didn’t, case and point, he had got into a full blown argument with the ice cream lady about whether or not the ice cream was vegetarian friendly or not!  But Roy didn’t blame Robin because he knew the kid's backstory, it was harsh and brutal, something, not even his or Dicks could rival with. Then again, maybe it wasn’t even Damian, because as a single father, he learned that children think about many things, and decided at random times to ask about them. Only last week had Lian asked him why the sky was blue and Roy hadn’t ever particularly paid much attention in science, or any class to be honest, so they had both had a bonding session on Google trying to figure out the answer.

"Well when I was playing with Uncle Dick earlier, it was when Damian had gone with you so that you buy us all some ice cream, he said that Damian had been upset,” Lian said as she laid her head on his chest, while he combed his hand through her soft silky hair.  

Roy’s eyes widened, it couldn't have been anything to do with what he said had it?! “Do you know why was he upset?”

"Uncle Dick said it was because Damian had misunderstood something and that Uncle Dick was trying to explain to him that he did love him too.”

Okay so now he felt bad, he hadn’t meant to make Damian feel insecure or unloved, shit, Dick had told him about how much work, and how far Damian had come from when he first arrived at the Manor. If this prank had affected their relationship Dick would probably never forgive him, well no this was Dick, he would forgive him, obviously, because Dick was like that, however to make Dick no longer upset with him would be the hard part, involving lots of apologies and most probably an ‘I owe you’.

“But, Damian was feeling better and I asked Uncle Dick what they were talking about-” Lian continued as if Roy wasn’t mentally berating himself  "-and he said that he was explaining to Damian that man can love another man!”

Roy’s eyes widened, and groaned “Oh God, please no.”

"And Uncle Dick said that if I didn't understand I should just ask you."

"I bet he did..."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So is it true? Can a man love another man?”

"Yes, baby it's true… But Lian it’s bedtim-”

"How?"

Roy rubbed at the side of his forehead feeling a headache coming on,

"You don't need to know yet sweetheart.“

"But daddy you said _'I'm sure whatever it is I can help'_ " Lian said in her Roy impression, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, the move that Dick had taught her and sniffed “Please daddy.“

Roy couldn't help but feel this was going to be a _long_ night. He should have known better than to try and mess with a bat…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo whaddya think? XD Dick and Damian are best bro's like I love Tim and I ship JayDick too much for Jason to be on the brother scale but Dick and Damian, it's just they're dynamic, their trust and I can't believe I'm putting this but I couldn't think of anything else, but Banta (do not shoot me) 
> 
> Also if you want to go check out my other fics, I'll literally be updating another Jaydick fic (not DWTF that's tomorrow :P) 
> 
> Or come chat with me on Tumblr - http://thecraftycracker.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading have a nice day!! :D


End file.
